Party
by anja-chan
Summary: A Gundam SEED short. Athrun wants to throw a party, Dearka wants to go to the party, Yzak wants to kill Kira at the party, and Kira wants a pinata. Rated, like usual, for Yzak.


_The authoress thanks Yammit for catching her error. Tosses cookie, similar to the lemon ginger ones from the English office If anyone else finds typos, wrong words, etc. don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks!_

* * *

**  
**

**Party**

_A Gundam SEED short_

"So I've been thinking I want to throw a party," Athrun said. The four pilots were sitting on their usual couch in the pilots lounge. As always, Kira and Yzak were separated by both Athrun and Dearka, Athrun sitting closest to Kira because Yzak tended to fight the least with Dearka. Dearka was sipping his almost-empty can of strawberry soda, the three other empty cans of various beverages sitting on the coffee table.

"Really? Like the ones you used to have?" Dearka asked, excited. He took another sip of his soda, tipping the bottom up into the air.

"Yeah. And of course, you'd all be invited."

"Even _him_?" Yzak inclined his chin in Kira's general direction.

"Hey!" Kira complained, "I love Athrun's parties."

"You do?" Dearka asked, surprised. Satisfied that he had gotten the last drop of soda, he set it down on the table with the other three, between the seltzer water and the milk tea. The empty can of melon soda was on the opposite side of the milk tea, somewhat out of the evenly spaced line of the other three.

"You do?" Athrun repeated, but his response was a little slower than Dearka's, "Have you ever been?"

"Yeah! Remember when Jack Tucker hit the piñata so hard that candy wound up stuck to the ceiling?"

Dearka blinked as Yzak snorted in a fashion that could only be described as condescending.

"Uh, Kira, that was my seventh birthday. . ." Athrun told him uncertainly, before trailing off into silence. Yzak let out another derisive snort into the silence that only the three ZAFT pilots felt was a little awkward.

"Yeah, wasn't it fun?" Kira persisted.

"Well, yes. But for seven year olds, and I'm not seven anymore and neither is anyone else I'm inviting. It's not really that kind of party, Kira," Athrun said, wrinkling his brow in an effort to come up with some way of getting his point across to Kira without hurting his sensibilities.

"Will there be a piñata?" Kira pressed, looking from one face to another. He was slowly catching on that something was amiss. Naturally, Yzak refused to look him in the eye.

"No," Athrun said carefully.

"We could stuff his mouth full of candy and hang _him_," Yzak spit out angrily, but still obviously enjoying himself. He went on almost cheerfully, "We don't even need a blindfold. I'll go first."

"Athrun, it'll be like the ones you threw when we were all at the academy, right?" Dearka asked, glancing at Athrun and deliberately ignoring Yzak's statement. Kira tried to look interested in what Dearka was saying, but his purple eyes kept sliding over to where Yzak was mouthing death threats at him.

"Yeah, like that," Athrun confirmed with a nod.

But it's a party, isn't it? Then it can't be _that_ different," Kira continued, looking at Athrun with pleading eyes. Athrun decided to go about his in a different manner. He sighed.

"Er, Kira? Have you ever been drunk?"

Kira looked scandalized and a little bewildered. "No! Of course not. Why do you even ask?"

"Hey Yzak," Dearka interjected, "Remember when you started dancing on the buffet table and fell in the whipped cream?" Dearka's eyes twinkled mischeviously.

"Wha—Of course not," Yzak stated hotly, but his cheeks tinged red anyway. Dearka grinned.

"Table. . . dancing?" Kira wondered. His eyes widened suddenly, "You were drunk?!"

"That's why I asked, Kira," Athrun clarified.

"You too?!" Kira turned, shocked and slightly horrified, to face Athrun.

"It was my party. You still wanna come?"

"Well, I don't drink," Kira stated, looking upward and affecting a tone that really meant 'neither should you.' Yzak felt the urge to punch him and his higher morals, but luckily Dearka was still in the way.

"Oh, don't worry. We won't pressure you or anything. We never forced Lacus to either," Athrun continued.

"We won't? We didn't?" Dearka teased playfully. He tilted his head as if he were searching his memory. Kira became thoroughly mortified by the thought of his beloved pink princess participating in anything that had to do with table dancing and whipped cream. Then Kira blushed, but kept silent.

"Right," Athrun said confidently, noting Kira's reaction.

"But we can still use him as a piñata," Yzak said evilly, narrowing his eyes. Kira looked away, his mind seemingly on a different subject.

"Yzak. . ." Dearka suddenly pleaded, "Don't use Kira."

"Why the hell can't I?!" Yzak snapped. After all, subordinates should not second-guess orders or argue with their superiors. And Dearka was definitely his subordinate.

Dearka looked sorrowfully at the carpet. "I guess you could use Kira. . . but I'd rather you stuff me. Kira would get hurt," Dearka finished, tilting his now pouting face towards Yzak, whose eyes were now burning with rage. Athrun stifled a laugh.

"I'd stuff you, but you're already full of shit, Elsman!!" Yzak roared angrily.

"Then just hit me as hard as you want, Commander," Dearka told him and saluted. With his hand still raised, he smirked mischievously and winked. Yzak howled with rage.

Kira turned to Athrun. He looked pensive.

"So, I think a Gundam piñata would be cool."

* * *

_So. . . in case anyone is wondering. . . yes, I like hinting at Yza/Dea, but it's mostly just D poking fun at Y. I don't get explicit in order to let everyone read. If you don't like shonen ai, just pretend you don't get the jokes. Thanks for reading! - anja-chan_


End file.
